


If All Else Fails, Lower Your Standards

by giselleslash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Arthur ended up Gwaine's full-time booty call, which was really rather annoying. Except when it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If All Else Fails, Lower Your Standards

Arthur wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up each other's go-to booty calls but they had nevertheless and now he was stuck with Gwaine's suggestive leers and touching during work hours. And it wasn't like Arthur could complain to the boss or say it was inappropriate because he _was_ the boss and they worked in a damn pub, who _wasn't_ rubbing up against one another on a Friday night? Gwaine fit right in.

It didn't irritate Arthur any less, however, which only made it the more appealing to Gwaine. Vicious circle, that.

And like clockwork Arthur felt Gwaine's hands curve around his hips as he pressed himself into Arthur's back. Well, more specifically, his crotch into Arthur's arse.

"Oops there, darling, just squeezing past." Gwaine whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Oh fuck off," Arthur said as he elbowed Gwaine off of him. "You could fit three of you behind me, it's not exactly a tight squeeze."

Arthur heard Leon snicker and Merlin flat out barked out a laugh.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Leon just shrugged and shook his head as he turned his glass around and around on the bar in front of him. Merlin grinned at him.

"Who's all been back there lately that three of Gwaine could fit?" Merlin asked conversationally.

Gwaine laughed and Arthur's face scrunched up for a second before it dawned on him that his fucking friends lived three-quarters of their lives in the gutter and what it was Merlin was implying.

"Shut it, Merlin." He said as he went back to washes glasses.

"Trust me, Merlin," Gwaine said. "You couldn't fit three of me anywhere."

"Oh ho, listen to the confidence there," Merlin said.

"I've had bigger," Arthur said offhandedly as he set a clean glass on the drying pad next to the sink.

This revelation was apparently the funniest thing Merlin had ever heard in his life because he nearly fell off his stool laughing, the stupid fuck. Arthur was going to have to stop pulling pints for that one there. He was clearly pissed. Leon just smiled in quiet amusement, as per usual. Gwaine gave him a look and a raised eyebrow as he leaned his hip against the edge of the sink, far too close to Arthur, and crossed his arms over his chest. Arthur was expecting a disbelieving remark and a cry for names, please, because he wouldn't put it past Gwaine to hunt them down and either compare cocks or have a go at them himself just to prove a point. What point exactly Arthur was never sure of, but Gwaine always seemed to be.

"Ah, but none better, darling," was what came out of his mouth instead in a tone thick with confidence and quiet amusement.

"For fuck's sake, shut up and wash the glasses," Arthur said as he tossed the washcloth at Gwaine, quite satisfied when he squawked about as he tried to catch it without getting his entire front soaked. "And stop it with the 'darling' shite. Jesus."

Gwaine shut up but he still gave Arthur a knowing look, the utter bastard. Arthur had let slip one night after too much booze and too much really fucking sensational rimming that he got just the tiniest bit hard when Gwaine called him darling. It's just that he was so fucking smug about it and the _way_ he said it did things to Arthur's dick, and to his great embarrassment, he apparently got off on that. Of course he was in for it after that because the thought of making Arthur hard made Gwaine hard and therefore there was going to forever be a 'darling' snuck in once or twice a night, more if Gwaine's prospects were especially bleak and Arthur and his king sized bed just upstairs were the target for the night. Gwaine got a bloody maniacal look on his face when he'd decided to focus all of his attentions, or the call of his cock, really, on a person. Sometimes Arthur was able to ignore it, give his face a good shove off when he got too annoying, but some nights? Fuck. Arthur'd down a pint to ease the blow as he decided to fuck it all and pull Gwaine up to his flat after lights off at the end of the night.

Some days, very few in fact, Arthur let himself feel embarrassed and idiotic for being a booty call to a person who was essentially a sex addict, but more often then not he let it slide because goddamn Gwaine was a good fuck. May he never join a twelve step program.

"Twice tonight," Merlin said. He might as well have leered at Arthur and said _'wink wink, nudge nudge'_.

"Twice what? Huh?" Leon asked.

"And good morning to you, sunshine," Merlin said as he patted Leon on the back. "Twice that Gwaine's called Arthur, 'darling' and we all know what that means. Well, except for you, obviously, but the rest of us know."

"Your theory is hackneyed and completely untrue," Arthur said. _No, it's not._

"No, it's not," Gwaine said. _Uh. Fucker._

"If you ever want to know if Gwaine and Arthur are going to fuck just count the number of times Gwaine calls Arthur 'darling' in the course of an evening," Merlin said to Leon.

Leon made a face like he'd tasted something extremely foul. "God, why would I want to know that?"

"Exactly," Arthur said as he pointed at Merlin. "Who on earth would want to know that, other than a fucking deviant pervert like Merlin?"

"I dunno," Gwaine said, hands deep in the soapy water. "I think you're both overly concerned about each other's sexual escapades, you two should just do it and get it over with."

Merlin howled in indignation but Arthur said calmly, "Can't. He's saving himself for Gemma Arterton and nothing I do can get me into his knickers."

Gwaine laughed. "I always had a sneaking suspicion that Merlin was a lily white virgin. He's got that look about him."

"Oi!" Merlin shouted. "I'll have you know I was deflowered at the age of sixteen by a very hot, young Morgana."

"In the room across from mine, _while I was in it_ ," Arthur scowled at the same time Gwaine grinned, "Fuck me, you lying bastard."

"True story," Merlin said. "And I deflowered her as well. It was the best night of my life."

"She says it was the worst sex she ever had," Arthur added helpfully. "All ninety seconds of it."

"Well. Yes. Be that as it may, we kept trying until we got it right," Merlin said happily.

Arthur noticed Gwaine looking at Merlin with a bit of slack-jawed awe so he decided to butt in and kill his mood. "But you see, Morgana was very methodical about it all. She just wanted to get it out of the way and figured she could coerce Merlin and his halfwitted, teenaged cock into doing the deed. Merlin was merely practice for bigger and better things. Emphasis, I'm sure, on the 'bigger'."

Merlin scowled.

"But he can still say he's touched the promised land, mate. That's what counts." Gwaine said. "Between those thighs lies nirvana."

"Hello," Leon finally said loudly over the three of them. "Can we stop talking about my girlfriend's sexual history right now? Fuck. It's bad enough after a particularly invigorating new sex act to be told she _'figured that one out on Merlin'_ without having to listen to Gwaine wax poetic about the glory between her thighs."

"I'll shut up but you know I'll still be thinking about it," Gwaine said.

Leon got up. "Well, that's my night done. I'm leaving now."

Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin watched him go. Once he was out the door Merlin said, "I'm just going to wait and see how long it takes him to realize I'm his ride."

"He'll take a bus before he comes back in here to listen to you and Gwaine talk about _my sister_ , which I don't appreciate either." Arthur made a face. "God. Gwaine sucks my cock with that mouth. Ugh."

"And now I'm going to vomit up my fish and chips. Thanks, Arthur," Merlin said.

"If you get to talk about becoming a man in the arms of Morgana Pendragon I feel it's only fair that we get to talk about how I so spectacularly pleasure Arthur and his lovely cock." Gwaine said.

Merlin laid his hands on the bar and pushed himself up. "And with that, I bid you adieu, for I know the detail to which Gwaine will describe your frequent and horribly perverse booty calls. While my time spent sexing up your sister was magical and beautiful and should be talked about at all times you two are just gross and I will hear no more."

Arthur just grinned. "I love how he gets all formal and dickish when he's in a strop."

"I prefer he go back to the old way," Gwaine said.

"Oh yeah, you mean the fingers in the ears and the -"

"La la la, I can't heeear you," Gwaine joined Arthur. "Yeah, that one. It was so sweet. And stupid."

"Piss off, cunts," Merlin waved from the door. "Adieu!"

"Make sure you pick Leon up at the bus stop, you know how bus people scare him." Gwaine called out.

Arthur and Gwaine grinned at one another when they heard Merlin's cackle before the door shut behind him.

It was a Tuesday night and the pub was basically dead. There was one couple talking quietly in the back but now that Merlin and Leon had left they were Arthur's only customers. He was seriously contemplating asking them to leave even though the pub was officially open another half hour because Gwaine kept fucking looking at him and licking his lips all offhanded like he didn't know exactly what he was doing and exactly what such a thing would make Arthur think about. But Arthur refrained from saying anything to the couple because this whole thing between Gwaine and him was getting to be a too frequent thing. Merlin was right about that much. It used to be they didn't hook up more than once every few months, but now? It was at least once a week, most weeks twice or more. Fuck, Gwaine even spent the night a couple of times and that just wasn't on.

"If I start yawning really loudly and stretching and making a general fuss do you think those two in back will get the picture?" Gwaine asked as he raised his arms up in the air and let go of a howling yawn.

Arthur just watched the slip of stomach that peeked out from underneath Gwaine's t-shirt when he stretched out his arms. Instead of falling to his knees in front of Gwaine and licking warm, smooth skin Arthur walked over to him and slid his hand up under his shirt and gave his stomach a good, quick slap. "I doubt it. You're a shite actor."

"Now just because I didn't want to play doctor and naughty nurse with you doesn't make me a shitty actor."

Arthur laughed and bumped into Gwaine. "It does in my book."

"You're so fucking hard to please, fuck knows why I even try."

Arthur was taken aback for a second, Gwaine had never told him that before. He knew he was difficult sometimes but he didn't think that applied to Gwaine, with him everything was so fucking simple. Too fucking simple, actually, and that was the problem. Arthur looked at Gwaine then and noticed he was smiling at him, the tease clear in his eyes and he shook his head. He was over-thinking this way too much.

Arthur watched as Gwaine walked out from behind the bar and started wiping down tables and putting up chairs. The couple looked up and apologized, made as if to get up, but Gwaine waved them back down and told them they were fine. He called over his shoulder to Arthur to make them another round. Arthur rolled his eyes but made the drinks anyway. When Gwaine came over to get them Arthur handed them over with a look and Gwaine just shrugged. Once he'd dropped the drinks off and had come back to the bar Arthur gave him a hard time about it.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"I know, but hell, look at the two of them. Looks like they're talking about something important."

"They've just been making googly eyes at each other all night and probably arguing about which one loves the other more."

"I know," Gwaine said quietly. "But that's important too."

Gwaine sounded almost fucking wistful and it did something to Arthur's guts. He hated it when shit between them got serious. The two of them were meant to piss about with each other and fuck and talk about absolutely nothing but sport and then fuck some more. It wasn't the time to get all soppy and develop a fucking adult-like level of emotional maturity. Fuck that.

"You're ridiculous," Arthur said with a scowl. "Are you on your period?"

Gwaine turned away from looking at the couple to focus his gaze on Arthur instead. "Yep. I am." he said and then leaned over the bar and held Arthur at the neck to kiss him. It was quick and really just a bit of nothing but Gwaine ran his index finger down the slope of Arthur's nose when he pulled back which he usually only did when he was in a half-aware sex daze and not actually in full control of all his senses. Arthur's skin felt too tight right then, the back of his head went prickly and hot and he was pissed off and incredibly fucking turned on all at once. Gwaine always made him feel like an out of control idiot and Arthur sometimes hated him for it.

"Once they're gone you better take me upstairs and fuck me until I cry to make up for saying such stupid shite," Arthur said to Gwaine.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow and looked at him like his old, cocky self. "When haven't I?"

"Well there was that one time I vomited instead."

Gwaine laughed. "God, you fucking know you're a fantastic fuck if I came back for more after that."

Arthur just smiled and shoved Gwaine away from the bar and told him to go earn his keep. Arthur loved poking at Gwaine about that night. He'd insisted on taking Arthur to a really dodgy pizza place claiming up and down it was the best pizza in the whole fucking world, mate, but Arthur strenuously disagreed and his magical vomit show later on that same night proved his point. Gwaine had been trying to suck him off and Arthur kept trying to tell him he'd fucking poisoned him with rat shite pizza and to get the fuck off of him but once Gwaine had his eyes on cock there was no stopping him. You couldn't fault Gwaine for his dedication to the cause. Arthur had finally gotten him to piss off after he threatened to throw up on him and had spent a good hour in the toilet after that with Gwaine asking every ten minutes if he thought he might feel up to giving it another go later on cos he was sort of horny, right? Arthur had cursed him and his apparent iron stomach the entire time and made sure to throw things at his head every time he dared pop it in the toilet to ask for sex. It nearly led him to murder the night it happened but remembering it never failed to amuse the hell out of Arthur; especially Gwaine's reasoning that telling Arthur, _'I'll do all the work, all you've got to do is lie there. It'll be relaxing, really.'_ would convince Arthur that going from having his head in the toilet to letting Gwaine have a fuck was a brilliant idea.

Gwaine and logic hardly ever crossed paths.

Arthur pissed off to the storage room to do some inventory and wait out Romeo and Juliet out front. He figured Gwaine would come find him once they'd left. He kept his eye on the door though, Gwaine had a habit of sneaking up and grabbing your balls if you didn't watch yourself.

"Some day I'm going to take a picture of that and frame it," Gwaine said from the doorway as he kept his eyes glued to Arthur's ass as he bent over a crate of vodka.

Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes at Gwaine.

"Seriously," Gwaine said as he walked up behind Arthur and fastened his hands to Arthur's ass. "I'll blow that bastard up until it covers my entire wall. I might even make wallpaper out if it, I love it that much."

"Yeah, you're a regular Warhol," Arthur said as he stood up and not at all subtly backed up into Gwaine's hands.

Gwaine laughed and moved his hands to Arthur's hips to twist him around. Once they were settled chest to chest his hands slid into the back pockets of Arthur's jeans. "You're so fucking easy, you slag."

"Complaining?"

"Absolutely not," Gwaine answered as he grab Arthur's ass and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Arthur laughed against Gwaine's lips. " _I'm_ the easy one?"

"Yeah, yeah, pot and kettle and all that," Gwaine said as he let go of Arthur and smacked him on the ass. "Now shut up and get your beautiful arse upstairs."

Arthur laughed even louder as he scooted away from Gwaine's slapping hand and made a run for the back stairs that led up to his flat. He took the stairs two at a time with Gwaine close behind making grabs at him. They barely got inside the door to Arthur's flat before they both started shedding clothes.

"Shower," Gwaine's muffled voice said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and stumbled against Arthur as he pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Are you implying I stink?" Arthur asked as he hopped around on one leg and pulled off his shoes and socks.

"No," Gwaine said as he plastered himself against Arthur and shoved his hand down the front of his jeans. "I'm implying that I want to eat your ass out so I can hear you make that whimpering noise I love so much."

Arthur moved his hand over the top of Gwaine's other hand where it rested on his hip and helped him shove down his jeans and underwear. "I like what you're implying."

"I thought so." Gwaine threw him a crooked, half-cocked grin and Arthur kissed him as he walked backwards towards the shower and dragged Gwaine along with him.

Arthur loved taking showers with Gwaine because he always looked like some sort of advert for shampoo or body wash or some shite like that once he got all lathered up and let the foam run down his ridiculous chest and stomach. Arthur wasn't even going to think about those nipples that he could fucking suck and nip at for days.

Once they were in the shower though Gwaine made quick work of them both. Arthur would've laughed at him and his obvious hornball over-eagerness but he was too busy moaning at the slide of Gwaine's fingers between the cheeks of his ass to do it. He bit at the curve of Gwaine's neck instead, right where it sloped into his shoulder, and then over his collarbone as Gwaine's wet, soapy hands slipped over his lower back and ass, down the backs of his thighs. Arthur cupped Gwaine's balls in his hand, gently rolled them and then let go as he dragged his fingers over the length of Gwaine's cock.

"Fuck, Arthur, can't wait." Gwaine said as he turned Arthur into the shower spray to rinse him off. Arthur let Gwaine shut off the tap and push him out of the shower toward his bed. Neither one bothered to dry off and when they tumbled onto the bed, Arthur on his back and Gwaine on his hands and knees above him, Arthur stretched out underneath the drops of water coming off of Gwaine. He watched one drop run over the bridge of Gwaine's nose and drip off the end before he raised himself up and licked at Gwaine's wet lips. He tangled his fingers into the dripping hair on the back of Gwaine's neck, he loved the way the strands clung to his skin. Arthur couldn't blame them, really, as he wrapped himself around Gwaine and pulled him down on top of him so it was easier to kiss those lips of his.

Their wet skin slipped against each other as Arthur pushed his hips up into Gwaine's. He could feel the goosebumps coldly prickling their way over his skin, over whatever parts of him weren't touching Gwaine. And those parts that were? Arthur felt flushed and hot wherever Gwaine's skin slid against his own. He was so fucking hot, like a furnace, and Arthur hitched a leg up tighter around Gwaine's hip.

"You bastard," Gwaine's voice was breathless against Arthur's lips. "You're going to make me come before we even get to the good stuff." Gwaine sounded irritated but he kept fucking his hips against Arthur, their cocks hard and sliding against one another.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Arthur could barely get out the words.

"Fuck," Gwaine moaned as he tried to separate himself from Arthur. "Of course it is. I've got a plan, dammit."

Arthur laughed breathlessly. "Only you would have a sex plan."

"And you're the beneficiary so be fucking thankful," Gwaine said as he dragged himself away from Arthur's hold just enough to kneel between his spread legs. He ran his hands down the insides of Arthur's thighs and spread his legs further apart. Arthur let his legs fall open and reached down to push at Gwaine's shoulders.

"Get to it then, for fuck sake."

Gwaine laughed, it rumbled out of him; low and deep and cocky as he pushed at the backs of Arthur's thighs and settled on his stomach between Arthur's legs. Arthur could feel his breath, hot and rushed, as he nosed at Arthur's cock; teased the tip of it with a quick lick before he moved his mouth away. Arthur made a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat, he knew it sounded a bit petulant and whiny and Gwaine knew it too because he laughed again, only this time Arthur jumped at the sound because Gwaine's mouth was at the crease where his thigh met his ass and the rumble of his laughter vibrated across Arthur's skin.

Arthur was going to bitch at him but before he could Gwaine's tongue was teasing at his opening; licking at it with short, kittenish little licks that made Arthur twist his hips as he pushed himself down toward Gwaine's mouth.

Gwaine slapped the back of Arthur's thigh. "Don't be so impatient."

Arthur kicked at him with the side of his foot. "Don't be such a fucking tease."

Gwaine ignored him but he knew the bastard was smiling as he went back to the short, barely there, fucking frustrating swipes of his tongue. Arthur dropped his head back against the bed as he draped his arms over his face and tried to keep his hips still as Gwaine's hands palmed his ass. Gwaine's breath was hot against his skin and though Arthur would curse Gwaine up and down for being such a cock tease his stomach dropped every time Gwaine's lips brushed a kiss along his skin between all the taunting licks.

Arthur felt his face flush red with heat and embarrassment and goddamn, deep down want when Gwaine's fingers spread him open and everything stopped as he just stared at Arthur, toyed with his hole every now and again with a light brush of his fingers. Gwaine loved to look at him. For way too fucking long. And he didn't just look like a normal person, he stared like he was looking at the fucking face of god. He stared until it fucking burned into Arthur. The worst part of it was that Arthur didn't know exactly why he even let Gwaine do it. Yeah, he liked to be looked at, lusted after, he wasn't going to lie, but Gwaine? Goddammit. He'd never let anyone stare a fucking hole right through him like he let Gwaine. And it was an allowance, a letting, if he'd wanted it to stop it he would have, long ago, but Gwaine made him want it. He made him beg for it in those moments that slipped by, _'look at me. fucking look at me.'_

Arthur could feel his breathing picking up and his chest tightening as he flopped his arms back down onto the bed. "Jesus. Are you going to spend all night down there?" Arthur asked, trying for irritation but sound more desperate than anything.

"I just might," Gwaine said as he licked along Arthur's hole then pressed his face into the crease of Arthur's leg. "I was wrong. Before."

"About what?" Arthur asked as his hand found itself weaving his fingers into Gwaine's hair. "You're so often wrong, the possibilities are endless."

Arthur could feel him smile against his skin. "God. You're such a twat. I was going to say something nice to you but I think I'll pass now."

"Fine by me." Arthur shrugged. "Maybe you'll get on with it then instead of pissing about."

He gave Gwaine's hair a bit of a tug so he'd look up at him. He smiled down at Gwaine to let him know know he was pretty much all talk, as usual. Gwaine already knew that though and he gave Arthur a fond roll of his eyes as he started to stroke his cock. Slow, lazy strokes and then he took Arthur in his mouth and whatever bullshit Arthur was going to say to him next disappeared.

"Goddamn, Gwaine," Arthur moaned.

Gwaine pulled his mouth off of Arthur's cock and got up from the bed to dig around in Arthur's bedside drawer.

"Seriously," Arthur said. "You could give lessons to high end prostitutes with that mouth."

Gwaine burst out laughing as he found the lube and condoms he'd been searching for and flopped back onto the bed. "You say the sweetest things. You should write greeting cards or something."

Arthur rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Gwaine's waist so he could tug him closer and kiss him. "I was thinking more along the lines of motivational speaker," he said between kisses.

"Yeah, that too." Gwaine smiled.

Gwaine pulled his leg up and draped it over Arthur's hip as they kissed and rocked into each other. Arthur's cock was sliding against Gwaine's thigh and he could have fucking come right then; humping against Gwaine with his hands tangled up in his hair and his mouth filled with Gwaine's tongue as he pressed dirty, open-mouth kisses to Arthur's lips.

"I wish you weren't so goddamn good at this," Arthur said breathlessly as he mouthed Gwaine's jaw.

"Fuck, I know." Gwaine said as he pushed himself up and over Arthur to straddle him. "I could finally get you out of my system if we just fucking sucked at this."

Arthur reached down and held Gwaine's cock in his hand, stroked it as he said, "I think that too, but then I think of this and I really can't be bothered to give a fuck after that."

A huff of laughter broke free from Gwaine's mouth as he leaned down for a quick kiss and pushed himself out of Arthur's hold to move back down between his thighs. He ran his chin along Arthur's hipbone and the stubble burn made Arthur shiver. He always loved it when his stomach and hips and thighs turned red from Gwaine's attention, marked by Gwaine's desire for him.

Arthur shouted out a babble of curses when Gwaine's fingers spread him apart and he worked his tongue into Arthur's ass. He'd fucking teased Arthur before but he was serious now, fucking him with his tongue and Arthur, though he tried to tell himself he wouldn't just to spite Gwaine, started making that goddamn whimpering noise he always made whenever Gwaine's mouth got anywhere near his arsehole. It was all he could do not to lift up his hips and just fuck the hell out of Gwaine's face. Gwaine worked him over until he was twisting against the bed and his fingers dug into the sheets to try to hold himself still.

"When I said I was wrong," Gwaine said conversationally as he pulled back from Arthur and poured lube over his fingers. "I meant about nirvana. It's right here." Arthur bit his bottom lip when Gwaine pushed a couple of fingers inside him. "Between these two goddamn perfect thighs. Inside this arse that drives me insane, fucking crazy."

Arthur felt it, low in his gut, that same craziness that made him want Gwaine every time he laid eyes on him even though they only spent about half their lives in harmony and the other half wanting to beat the fuck out of each other. But it was there. This mad, crazy something that drew them together and made them goddamn explosive when they forgot everything else but the fucking.

Arthur pushed down against Gwaine's fingers. "Fuck me. That mouth of yours."

Gwaine hummed in agreement then bit down on Arthur's hipbone.

Arthur reached down between his legs and wrapped his fingers around Gwaine's wrist. "More. Give me more."

Gwaine's fingers slipped out of him and tangled with his own. Arthur ran his fingers all over Gwaine's until they were slick with lube too. He guided Gwaine's fingers back inside him and slid one of his own in with them. "Oh you slutty little bastard." Gwaine laughed as he turned his fingers and hooked them up inside Arthur. He worked his finger right along with Gwaine's and he was just about over the edge, to the point where he'd goddamn come the second Gwaine's cock was inside him.

Arthur ran his other hand over Gwaine's neck, down his flushed chest. Arthur loved doing things to Gwaine, for Gwaine, but most of the time he ended up on the receiving end because seeing Arthur squirm and moan and beg seemed to turn Gwaine on more than anything else and Arthur was fucking happy to oblige. There was one thing he knew though that would get Gwaine to turn selfish and demanding.

"Get on your back," Arthur said as his fingers curved back up around Gwaine's neck. "I want to ride your cock."

"Oh, fuck yeah." Gwaine pulled his fingers out of Arthur's ass and his arms went around Arthur's waist as he turned them both until Gwaine was on his back and Arthur was straddling him. Arthur reached over to his right where Gwaine had abandoned the strip of condoms he'd pulled out earlier.

"That got your attention," Arthur said with a cocky grin as he ripped open the package and moved off of Gwaine enough that he could slide the condom over the tip of Gwaine's cock and roll it down the shaft. "So predictable."

Gwaine made a noise that Arthur took as an agreement but was really a _'get the fuck on with it'_ sort of a grunt. Arthur laughed deep in his throat as he watched Gwaine's face as he moved himself over his cock. Gwaine pushed up with his hips and Arthur sank down onto him, let his cock slide halfway in before raising himself up again. Gwaine's hands tugged at the backs of Arthur's bent knees as he lifted his hips a second time, desperate to be back inside Arthur.

"Love how this always shuts you up," Arthur moaned as he lowered himself down again and took all of Gwaine's cock inside him. Gwaine moved his hands to Arthur's hips, his fingers dug into Arthur's skin and he knew he'd be able to see the marks in the morning. "Tighter," Arthur gasped. Gwaine's grip on his hips tightened until Arthur cried out from the pain of it. Once that shocked gasp left his mouth Gwaine's thumbs were smoothing over the spots where his grip had left bruising marks. Gwaine's hands then moved up and down Arthur's sides as he fucked himself on Gwaine's cock. Gwaine's hips rose and fell along with the roll of Arthur's.

They stopped talking altogether, only moaned out their approval to one another because each of them knew what the other wanted. They fit, locked together just right, and it was all habit then. The routine learned but still so fucking good. Arthur knew just when to lean and reach back to grip Gwaine's bent knees as he rolled back on Gwaine's cock, and Gwaine knew just when to anchor his feet against the mattress so he could hold Arthur's hips and fuck up into him as hard and fast as he could.

"Come on come on come on," Arthur whispered as he held onto Gwaine's biceps and rocked forward with each thrust of Gwaine's hips. All he wanted to do was come all over Gwaine's chest but he was fucking determined to get Gwaine to come first. They were both stubborn and loved nothing more than to try to hold out until the other came first; just another one of their little spitting contests that was stupid but embarrassingly gratifying when won.

Arthur was going to win tonight.

He ground his hips down and held Gwaine inside him. He kept his eyes on Gwaine; his flushed chest and half-lidded eyes.

"Goddammit, Arthur, move."

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Just. God. Fuck me, come on."

"I know you love it." Arthur ignored Gwaine. "The heat. The fucking heat. And me all around you."

"Arthur, you fuck."

"I'm the only thing you can feel. Or think about it and it makes you so goddamn hard you can barely hold on."

Arthur shifted his hips and Gwaine moaned. Arthur loved that sound, it was his favorite next to the way Gwaine begged and said his name as he came. He palmed his balls as he squeezed down around Gwaine and ran his other hand over Gwaine's side.

"You never play fairly," Gwaine complained.

Arthur laughed and leaned down, his mouth hovering just above Gwaine's. "And you do? _Darling_."

A puff of breath passed over Arthur's lips as Gwaine huffed out a curse as he grabbed Arthur's hips and started fucking up into him with short, sharp thrusts. Arthur pushed his fingers into Gwaine's hair and panted, _'Yes, yes, just like that. Come on.'_ into Gwaine's ear. His cock was trapped between their stomachs and he wanted so badly to stroke himself off but he was determined that Gwaine come first. Arthur tugged on Gwaine's hair until his head fell back enough that he could lick along Gwaine's neck, bite at his Adam's apple as his hips finally stilled and a shudder ran through him as he came. Arthur murmured unintelligible words against Gwaine's skin as he panted and tried to draw in enough air to settle back down into steady breaths.

Arthur put his hands on Gwaine's chest and pushed himself up until he was straddling Gwaine's hips again, his cock still hard and dripping.

"I love it when you come first," Arthur said as he started to stroke his cock.

"Smug bastard," Gwaine said, but there was a smile behind the words. "Right here then," he said as he patted his chest. "Come right here."

Arthur watched Gwaine's chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths, watched his throat work itself around a breath as Gwaine swallowed. Gwaine caught Arthur's eye, saw how he was watching him, and he wrapped a hand around Arthur's to help him along. Arthur let Gwaine's fingers slip between his own and become slick as they urged Arthur to stroke faster. Arthur swore under his breath when Gwaine hitched up his hips and his still hard cock pushed Arthur forward. It was just enough that he finally let himself be pushed over the edge and he came in thick, white strands all over Gwaine's chest and neck.

"There you go," Gwaine said as he kept fucking Arthur with slow, lazy strokes.

"God. Enough," Arthur panted as he anchored himself with a hand against Gwaine's side.

Gwaine held Arthur's hips and helped him ease himself off Gwaine's cock. He rolled off of Gwaine and watched him with half closed eyes as he took care of the condom and wiped his chest off with the corner of Arthur's duvet. Disgusting bastard, Arthur'd make damn sure Gwaine got the cleaning bill for that one. When he was done he turned to his side and worked himself into Arthur's arms.

"Goddamn," he said in a puff of exhausted laughter against Arthur's neck that made him shiver.

"I know," Arthur said. "Stop being so fucking good at that."

"You first," Gwaine said as he kissed Arthur slow and deep.

"Oh, it's going to be like that now, is it?" Arthur asked when he had breath to say it.

"Maybe." Gwaine said. "Yeah."

Arthur let Gwaine sprawl across him as they both came down and let their heartbeats settle. Arthur's neck was warm where Gwaine's breath was puffing across it and he thought for a moment that he'd be just fine if they both stayed right where they were but then Gwaine started to move and inch himself away.

Gwaine stretched and moaned as he pulled himself away from Arthur's side. Arthur watched as he slid to the edge of the bed and got up to go looking for his clothes. Arthur got up on his elbows to watch and he smiled to himself as Gwaine all but pranced around in front of him. He knew he was being watched and was loving every minute of it. Arthur didn't say anything, he just enjoyed the show. He'd never met anyone so comfortable with being balls out naked as Gwaine. Arthur laughed and rolled himself over to the side of the bed to sit up as Gwaine made a huge production out of getting his underwear and jeans on. He's found his t-shirt but he'd only gotten so far as to get it around his neck and that was as far as it got so it hung like some weird sort of scarf around his neck as he shimmied into his jeans.

"You're fucking ridiculous," Arthur grinned at him from the edge of the bed.

Gwaine laughed and strode over to him. Before Arthur could say a word Gwaine had settled himself on Arthur's lap and had his head in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him, open-mouthed and hungry.

"Yeah, but you like it." Gwaine said when he was done kissing Arthur, his fingers still pushed up into his hair.

Arthur shifted a bit under Gwaine, wrapped his arms around his waist. He did like it. He liked Gwaine's cockiness and his teasing and his stubbornness and complete and utter lack of any sort of verbal filter. He liked looking at him and the way he tasted. He liked fucking him and fighting with him, sometimes in equal measure, and right then he really fucking liked the way Gwaine felt against him; half clothed against Arthur's naked skin.

"Ah, fuck it," Arthur said half under his breath as he pulled Gwaine's t-shirt off his neck. "Just get back in."

Gwaine gave him a cocky little grin as he slid off of Arthur's lap to strip off his jeans and underwear. Arthur just shook his head, appalled by his own traitorous mouth, as he got himself settled under the sheets.

"Can we cuddle?" Gwaine asked, the laughter barely kept out of his voice, as he slipped under the sheets and next to Arthur.

"Fuck off," Arthur groused as he turned to his side, his back to Gwaine. He just rolled his eyes when Gwaine laughed at his little petulant move and pressed himself against Arthur's back.

"Yeah, let's cuddle," Gwaine said as he draped an arm over Arthur's waist, completely ignoring Arthur's attempt at being difficult and indifferent. "Mm, cuddling," he hummed against Arthur's neck.

Arthur shoved his elbow back into Gwaine's side but he just laughed again and kept saying the word 'cuddle' because he knew how much Arthur hated it.

"Whatever. Shut up." Arthur said as he attempted another shove at Gwaine, this time with his shoulder. "You're making breakfast tomorrow."

Gwaine tightened his arm around Arthur. "Hm. Yeah, fine. I can handle that. Quite a deal for a night of hardcore cuddling."

"Watch yourself or else you might just wake up murdered tomorrow morning."

Gwaine chuckled against the back of Arthur's neck. "It'll be worth it."

Arthur just gave up, but he made sure to have a bit of huff before settling back into Gwaine's hold.

It wouldn't do to let Gwaine believe that he'd gotten away with something.

Or that Arthur actually _liked_ any bit of it.

 

 

~End


End file.
